1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ski hot wax applicators; and, more particularly, to apparatus and method for applying hot wax uniformly to the bottom of a ski and ironing the same after such application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for years that hot wax is far superior to cold wax for improving ski performance. There have been many suggestions over the years as to how to heat the wax to a proper temperature, without altering its properties, and apply such wax uniformly and evenly. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,046 and 4,182,786 to Hertel describe an applicator which uses a heating sheet on a tub exterior to melt the ski wax and which has a roller passing through the wax in the tub. The roller itself is not heated and efficient operation requires uniform contact between the ski and roller surface. There is also no means for smoothing the wax after application and the tub is not removable for cleaning. Further, the relatively inefficient heating means of Hertel requires quite a bit of time to heat the wax to its melting point. This renders the Hertel applicator inconvenient for commercial use, particularly where the wax must be changed.
Other devices have been suggested in the past but are relatively expensive, also require long heating times, are excessively hot to the touch and do not provide means for ironing out the wax on the ski after application. There is thus a need for an applicator having a roller that is heated, a removable tray for cleaning and replacing wax, and means for ironing the wax after application.